Wykopaliskowy klucz do zwycięstwa!
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 7 Pearl siedzi w stoju kąpielowym w jacuzzi, oryginalnie. ._. Pearl: Noelo. <3 Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku tego beznadziejnego show! Zresztą, kogo to obchodzi! Byłam na zajebistym koncercie Banks. <3 Byłam już na jej koncercie parę razy, ale, ten był genialny. <3 Po chwili głos Pearl sie ścisza, na ekran wchodzi Vince, w tle nadal widać paplającą Pearl. Vince: Noo, w każdym razie nasi uczestnicy walczyli w parach. Wykonywali przeróżne wyzwania, które wymyśliłem boski ja. <3 Ostatecznie zwyciężyła drużyna Weteranów, co zaczyna popadać w rutynę. Ale spokojnie, coś wymyślimy, żeby nie było im tak łatwo. ^^ Odpadł Klein, bo się opierdala i nic nie robi. Tyle. Chcecie jeszcze Pearl? Opowiada ciekawe rzeczy, nasza kochana. <3 Słychać ciche szepty: "Nieee, nieee!". Vince: '''Spoko, widzimy się w kolejnym odcinku tego programu. <3 Zaczynamy, od... teraz! '''Pearl: Więc to był najlepszy koncert... Gdzieś na wodzie Zawodnicy na dużej tratwie płyną sobie po wodzie. Wszyscy śpią, większość jest w piżamach. Wychodzi słoneczko. <3 Tom obudził się. Był w majtkach i w podkoszulku, który miał jedną głęboką kieszeń. Wyciągnął z niej spodnie (!) i je ubrał. Potem z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął skarpetki i je ubrał. '' '''Tom:' Mogę się ubrać wszędzie, nawet bez walizki... Chwila, jestem na tratwie! No cóż... usiądę sobie. I usiadł. Tymczasem obudził się Drake. Drake: 'Ale miałem... ''Rozejrzał się wokół. 'Drake: '''Ja pierdole... ''Zrobił facepalma. '''< Drake: Te show już mnie wkurwia... > Rozejrzał się wokół. Na tratwie byli też inni uczestnicy. Tak, Iris też (please). Drake: 'Dobrze że śpi... ''Usiadł sobie na brzegu tratwy. Po nich wstała nieogarnięta Helen, jakimś cudem bez nawet zadrapania po ostatnim odcinku. (please) 'Helen: '''Wujek, co my robimy na wodzie...? ''Ocknęła się i zauważyła że jest na tratwie z resztą. 'Helen: '''No po prostu świetnie... Nie macie lepszych pomysłów w zanadrzu?! ''Zauważyła że koło miejsca gdzie wstała leży Iris. (please) '''Helen: '''A tej wariatki nie wykopali? Co za program... ''' I usiadła naburmuszona na tratwie nie chcąc jej się budzić reszty. ;u; Drake: 'Huh... ''Westchnął. 'Drake: '''Niestety nie... ''Uśmiechnął się do Helen. Ta lekko się zarumieniła. '''Helen: Cóż, nie wiem jaki iloraz inteligencji ma twoja drużyna że nie została wylana, albo to jakiś tani chwyt, ale jeśli ta dz*wka odważy się ciebie lub mnie chociaż pocałować w policzek... Z gniewu ścisnęła pięście, nie mając żadnej rzeczy by się na niej wyrzyć. ;u; Helen: '...to ma bilet do piekła załatwiony za darmo. '''Drake: '''Przecież zawsze można ją zrzucić do wody ;u; '''Helen: '''Pomysł kuszący, ale się nie opłaca. Raz że może się z niej wydostać i będzie jeszcze gorzej, a dwa że póki nie zrobi tego znowu, ba, jeśli ogarnie jaką jest zboczoną wariatką, to lepiej zostawić to tym na górze. Chyba że tak bardzo chcesz... ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''To ja podziękuje ;u;. ''Odwrócił się w stronę...wody. ;u; Helen rozkojarzyła się. 'Helen: '''Chyba się na mnie nie fochasz...? Wiem, że moje twierdzenia są często odbierane za herezję, ale no wiesz, taka już jestem... '''Drake: '''Skąd... ''Westchnął. Helen przybliżyła się do niego. 'Helen: '''Więc... o co chodzi? '''Drake: '''O nic. ;u; '''Helen: '''Ok, chociaż niewygląda, ale dobra... ''Spojrzała przed siebie szukając na horyzoncie jakiegoś lądu, którego było brak. ;u; Drake zerknął kontem oka na siedzącą obok niego Helen. Zbliżył się nieco do niej bez słowa. Helen spojrzała na niego, potem odwróciła wzrok z powrotem na wodę a potem... przytuliła go. ;u; Chłopakowi zrobiło się...miło ;u;. 'Drake: '''Miło... ''Odwzajemnił uścisk. '''Drake: '''Szkoda że sięgam ci tylko do pasa, ale dobre i to... ;u; ''Przytulił się jak tylko mógł. Tymczasem Celestia obudziła się cała mokra. Prawdopodobnie jakaś fala ją zmoczyła. Leżał przy niej kamień. '' '''Celestia: Co się tutaj dzieje? Czemu ja jestem w pidżamie? Spojrzała na kamień i na siedzącego Toma po czym podniosła kamień i piznęła nim w niego, a on wpadł do wody Celestia: Przynajmniej jedyny pozytyw. Nikt nie zauważył, a tratwa jest już na atrapie Wyspy Kości. <3 Wyspa KościKategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Zawodnicy stanęli gdzieś na udawanym piasku, po chwili pojawiły się Pearl i JoJo. (Dzięki, Rafix. :*) Pearl: Mrr, już jesteście! Doskonale! Celestia: O co tu chodzi? To nie fair! Pearl: Hę? Helen: Chodzi o to, w jaki sposób tu dotarliśmy... JoJo: Hehe, w sumie to mieliśmy zabić jednego z was na niby, żeby potem was tutaj zwabić. <3 Wszyscy spojrzeli na JoJo. JoJo: No co, marzenia podobno się spełniają. <3 Pearl: Cichosza! W każdym razie skoro już jesteście, to pora na wyzwanie! Od tych sezonów, Wyspa Kości trochę się zmieniła. Teraz to jedno wielkie pobojowisko, ale kryje w sobie ciekawe znaleziska! Co mam na myśli? Otóż od jakiegoś czasu stażyści znajdowali tu różne rzeczy, które można uznać za odkrycia wykopaliskowe! Są tu też nowe rzeczy, na przykład telefony... Zawodnicy z nadzieją spojrzeli na Pearl. Pearl: Których i tak nie możecie używać. <3 Jak miło. W każdym razie. Pora zabawić się w archeologów i poszukać czegoś cennego! Ale zanim to.. mam parę niespodzianek! Rzuciła Keirze i Ninie jakieś pierdoły, które przydadzą się przy poszukiwaniach. Pearl: Co prawda nie jest tego wiele, ale musi wam to wystarczyć. <3 Ewentualnie możecie zabrać ze sobą JoJo, podobno jest dobra w tropieniu... JoJo: Hau, hau! <3 Pearl: Ale to jeszcze nie koniec... Na zawodników z nieba spadły stroje astronautów. Ebony: WTF? Pearl: Cóż, strojów archeologów nie znalazłam, ale to też jest fajne. <3 Będziecie w tym chodzić do końca wyzwania, nie musicie ubierać tych śmiesznych kul na głowę. <3 Czas na poszukiwania! Szukacie czegoś cennego, co może zmienić bieg historii. Im ciekawsze znalezisko, tym lepiej. <3 Taka mała lekcja historii. <3 Czas, start. <3 Poszukiwania Weteranów Nina spojrzała się na Weteranów. Nina: 'To... Chce ktoś się pomęczyć i kopać dziury w ziemi dla drużyny? <3 ''Rzuciła dwie łopaty pod nogi innych. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Chyba wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że ja się nie nadaję do takiej roboty. Ale ewentualnie mogę szukać skarbów w inny sposób. <3 ''Kimberly podeszła do Niny '''Kimberly: No i mam partnerkę w opierdzielaniu! <3 Skoro Ebcia jest ponoć taka cudna, to pewnie da sobie radę z resztą brygady! Sory, ale ja nie mam zamiaru brudzić rączek! Kimberly uśmiechnęła się i dostała łopatą w głowę Kimberly: Auu... Co się... Kimberly spojrzała na Maddie, która poprawiała sobie włosy Kimberly: Madd... To ty... jesteś dziewczyną?! A ja cię całowałam! :O Kimberly zrobiła się czerwona i uciekła. Celestia próbowała jakoś normalnie chodzić w stroju astronauty ale sprawiało jej to trudności. Celestia: W życiu w takiej ciasnocie nie byłam..! (Pokój Zwierzen)Celestia: Wcale nie jestem gruba, tylko dobrze odżywiona.. Podeszła do Niny po czym mocnym klapsem strzeliła ją po plecach. Celestia: 'No kapitanko, moblizuj swoją załogę, chyba że chcesz skończyć jak na Titanicu. ''Odeszła trochę dalej ale bez łopaty, chciała coś sprawdzić na własną rękę. Spojrzała na kask. Celestia: Jest dość ciemny, ale jest on podłączony do butli której nie mogę odczepić.. Wzięła ze sobą hełm i uciekła daleko. Zrozpaczona Kim w akcie desperacji próbowała pomalować swój biały strój astronauty, na róż. Na szczęście znalazła na wyspie farbę w sprayu '''Kimberly: Głupia idiotka... Jak ona mogła mi to zrobić? Jestem totalnie skołowana... Pewnie razem z głupią Ebony to zaplanowały! Nie! Spray się skończył, więc Kimberly wyrzuciła go. Słychać było potem wrzask Ebony... albo Maddie... albo od razu obydwu z nich (please). Kim za to zdążyła pomalować jedynie hełm Kimberly: Jestem taka wściekła! Wszystko przez tą głupią drużynę! Nie mam zamiaru pracować! Obijałam się... w sumie to nie wiem, chyba cały czas... no oprócz ostatniego odcinka, gdy robiłam stronę z kroniki czy coś tam... To była tylko przyjemność... ale była męcząca! Więc tym razem czas na relaks, niech pracują beze mnie! Kimberly spojrzała na drużynę, gdzie wszyscy się obijali Kimberly: I to dzięki mnie wygrali i się jeszcze obijają?! To ja się będę obijać, jestem zmęczona i zła! A skoro reszta jest taka "pracowita i super" to niech sami robią, co mnie to... Fochnięta Kim siedziała na wygodnej ławeczce, która była tu niewiadomo skąd Kimberly: A przegrajmy, mi to pójdzie na rękę! Nie odpadnę, bo nie jestem ziemniakiem... Odpadnie Ebony, bo nie potrafi nic zrobić bez głupiej Maddie... Jeśli Helen też będzie po ich stronie, to też ją znielubię i odpadnie po Ebony i Maddie... Ja z Niną i Celcią sobie damy radę bez nich! Kimberly spojrzała na coś dziwnego... Podeszła i pociągnęła za to coś. Okazało się, że wyciągnęła łańcuszek Kimberly: To mi nie poprawia nastroju! Chociaż... nie może się zmarnować <3 Łańcuszek wyglądał tak. Jednak zamiast serca miał gruszkę i wyryty napis PEAR <3 Kimberly: Pear? A no tak! Tak się nazywa prowadząca show! Ciekawe, co powie na prezent, na pewno się ucieszy! Powiem, że sama go zrobiłam, czy coś! Tylko po co ta gruszka? Aż się głodna zrobiłam... I Kimberly siedziała w stroju astronauty z łańcuszkiem w ręku, czekała na koniec wyzwania, albo na to, że ktoś do niej przyjdzie (please) Nagle za Kimberly pojawiła się jakaś ciemna postać, podeszła do niej i przewróciła. Wyrwała jej łańcuszek z ręki i rozj**ała o kamień. Sypnęła jeszcze Kimberly piaskiem w oczy i uciekła. Kimberly: Hej! To tak w ogóle można? Kimberly fochnęła się jeszcze bardziej. Na szczęście znalazła kolejny wisior Kimberly: Hura! Nawet nie musiałam szukać! Wisior był złoty, oczywiście z gruszką (motyw gruszki musi być >:( ) Gruszka otwierała się, więc Kim włożyła tam zdjęcie Pearl <3 Kimberly: Tak jakbym sobie o niej zapomniała! Kimberly na wszelki wypadek wrzuciła wisior do głebokiej fryzury Ebony, aby nikt nie potrafił go stamtąd wyjąć Kimberly: No nareszcie Ebcia się na coś przydała! <3 Kimberly zrobiła kilka kroków i znalazła koszyk pełen gruszek '' '''Kimberly': Okej, to już jest dziwne... Pear ma chyba dziś szczęśliwy dzień! Kimberly chciała wziąć koszyk gruszek, ale był on za ciężki. Na szczęście nie wiadomo skąd przyszedł jakiś tubylec łudząco przypominający Liona z 5TP. Miał on twarz zasłoniętą maską z podobizną Beth <3 Wziął koszyk i podążał za Kim Kimberly: Okej? Chyba muszę się położyć... Na szczęście znalazła sofę, na której się rozłożyła i zasnęła. Tubylec z koszykiem gruszek stał i czekał, aż Kimcia się obudzi i pójdzie gdzieś, aby mógł pójść za nią Nina pomasowała się w miejscu, w które uderzyła ją Celestia. Następnie zerknęła na nic nie robiące osoby. Nina: 'Zmobilizować ich? Chyba bardzo dobrze wiedzą o tym, że jak się nie ruszą do roboty, to przez nich przegramy. A teraz nawet ja pójdę czegoś poszukać. ''No i gdzieś poszła. ;u; Tymczasem Helen kręciła się tam i we w tę z łopatą. ;u; 'Helen: '''Ta psycholka straciła swoją ostatnią szansę... ''Stanęła koło jakiegoś drzewa naburmuszona tym co się stało. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła... 'Helen: '''Co tu się dzieje...? ''Zauważyła przebiegające gigantyczne bobry (wiecie, te bobry - potwory z WTP i ZW ;u;). 'Helen: '''Tego jeszcze brakowało... ''Wskoczyła na szczyt drzewa by jej bobry nie zdeptały. ;u; Zwierzęta przebiegły koło drzewa i pobiegły dalej niezauważając Helen. Metalówa wyskoczyła z drzewa. Na ziemi wystawało pełno małych przedtem zakopanych bibelotów. ;u; 'Helen: '''Jak miło... ''Zaczęła wygrzebywać to co było na ziemi. Wiele było zniszczonych, ale znalazła złoty pierścionek, jakieś karty z gołymi dz*wkami i dziwaczny wazon. 'Helen: '''Ohyda, ale lepsze to niż nic. ;u; ''Poszła dalej ze swoimi znaleziskami, szukając coś cennego. Zauważyła jakąś zakopaną ziemię. 'Helen: '''Phi, komuś chyba nie zapłacili za robotę... ''Wzięła łopatę i zaczęła kopać. Po chwili wykopała stąd jakąś czaszkę z rubinami w oczodołach, wyglądającą mniej wiecej tak. 'Helen: '''Pearl będzie miała czym przyozdobić ogródek. ;u; ''Wzięła czaszkę i ze swoim dobytkiem poszła w stronę Niny, by z resztą udać się do prowadzącej. Nina nie chciała się za bardzo zmęczyć przy szukaniu, więc przeglądała tylko to, co znajdowało się już na powierzchni. Trafiła do jakiejś jaskini, gdzie były porozrzucane różne przedmioty. Włączyła latarkę i rozejrzała się. 'Nina: '''E tam, nic ciekawego… ''Zaczęła iść dalej mijając przy okazji jakieś kości. Po chwili natknęła się na śpiącego niedźwiedzia, wokół którego było jeszcze więcej porozrzucanych kości. 'Nina: '''Cóż, może lepiej będzie się stąd wycofać… ''Zaczęła się powoli cofać. W pewnym momencie jakiś przedmiot zabłyszczał, gdy skierowała w jego stronę latarkę. 'Nina: '''Uuu, a co to takiego? ''Zapominając o niebezpieczeństwie związanym z niedźwiedziem podeszła do miejsca, w którym coś zabłyszczało. Okazało się, że była to kryształowa czaszka. Wyglądała tak jak na zdjęciu. 'Nina: '''Wygląda na cenne. <3 Będzie można z tego zrobić piękną ozdobę w domu. <3 ''Zabrała czaszkę i w tym samym momencie jaskinia się zatrzęsła. 'Nina: '''Oj, chyba coś zepsułam… ''Obok niej zaczęły spadać stalaktyty. Jednocześnie obudził się niedźwiedź, który widząc zagrożenie zaczął uciekać z jaskini. Nina zrobiła to samo. Z każdą chwilą jaskinia coraz bardziej się zawalała. Nina w ostatniej chwili z niej wyskoczyła. 'Nina: '''Uff, udało się. Poczułam się prawie jak Indiana Jones. <3 Ale i tak wolałabym się opieprzać, niż narażać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo… ''Podniosła się z ziemi i spojrzała jeszcze raz na czaszkę. 'Nina: '''Ciekawe skąd to się tam wzięło… A zresztą, nieważne. Czas iść z tym do Pearl. <3 ''Skierowała się na plażę do prowadzącej. Za to Kimberly obudziła się i wyszła z sofy. Zamiast jednego tubylca, stało ich tam dwóch, na co Kim nie zwróciła szczególnej uwagi '''Kimberly: No dobra, chyba czas już iść do Pear <3 Tylko weźcie, to co mieliście wziąć... Jeden poszedł z wiadrem gruszek, a wyciągnął wisior z bujnej fryzury Ebci i poszli. Za nimi poszło kolejnych 2 tubylców, którzy nieśli bambusowy tron. Otaczało ich 4 innych tubylców, którzy nieśli skrzynie z biżuterią, klejnotami i innymi takimi, co Beth uwielbia <3. Wszyscy tubylcy wyglądali dokładnie tak samo Kimberly: Juhu! No nieźle, postaraliście się, a teraz idziemy! Kimberly weszła na tron i usiadła na nim, no i wszyscy dogonili Ninę i poszli na Pearl, nie czekając na resztę :P Jednak po chwili wszyscy zatrzymali się Kimberly: Co jest grane? Tubylcy wskazali na Ebony i Maddie, które zostały same Kimberly: Emm... Zostawmy je tak. Tubylec: Ale wtedy przegracie... Kimberly: I odpadnie Ebony! Tubylec popatrzył na Kim Kimberly: No dobra! Ale prowadźcie ich tak, abym nie musiała ich oglądać! Kolejnych dwóch Tubylców ogłuszyło Maddie i Ebony, związało i zaczęło nieść, Celestia okazała się iść z grupą, podobnie jak Helen i Nina. I tak wszyscy' poszli do Pearl i JoJo (i być może Vince'a <3)'' Poszukiwania Nowicjuszy '''Tom: ''To wyzwanie dla mnie!'' Zaczął kopać. Za pierwszym i drugim razem nic nie znalazł. Za trzecim razem znalazł jakieś fotki z Pearl, dokładnie nie patrzył na zdjęcia i schował je do kieszeni. Za czwartym razem znalazł starą wazę z dynastii Ming. Pokazuje wojowników w jakimś lesie czy w ogrodzie. Była oczywiście porcelanowa i ręcznie malowana. Wyglądała gdzieś o tak: '' '''Tom: '''O, waza! Chwila, to podróbka... ''Kiedy jednak kopał po raz kolejny to znalazł oryginał... żarcik, nic nie znalazł. Dalej jednak szukał i szukał, niestety nic nie znalazł. Nagle wykopał jakiś album. Pokazywał on uczestników NvsW aż do poprzedniego odcinka. Tom: 'To sobie zostawię... albo nie, to też dam Pearl. Ech... ''Wykopał drugi taki album. '''Tom: O co chodzi z tymi albumami to nie wiem, ale jeden sobie wezmę, a drugi dam do znalezionych rzeczy. No i tak zrobił. Zaczął dalej szukać. Jednak z jednego miejsca na drugie trudno było iść szybko, bo był w stroju astronauty. ._. Iris tym czasem kolejną cenną rzecz rozwaliła. ;u; Iris: 'Nudne. ''Rzuciła biblią. '''Iris: Paszła mi z tym! Wyrzcuciła bilbię, która trafiła Tom'a i zemdlał. Iris: 'Ooo! ''Wyjęła zzużyte Tampony. 'Iris: '''No wreszcie coś! <3 To się Peral spooda! <3 ''Drake tymczasem udał się gdzieś do lasu. Szedł sobie jakąś ścieżką...szedł...szedł...i szedł....aż w końcu dotarł do tej skały w kształcie czaszki. 'Drake: '''Więc tutaj podobno mieszka Beth... ''Rozejrzał się wokół. 'Drake: '''Wyjątkowo oryginalnie... ''Zauważył wejście do środka, więc udał się tam. '''< Drake: Mam tylko nadzieję że wrócę żywy... > Celestia spojrzała na Toma z daleka po czym założyła kask zasłaniający kim ona wgl jest. Podeszła trochę bliżej. Celestia(basowym głosem): Uwaga, spadają meteoryty! Po czym szybkim jak na możliwości w kombinezonie rzuciła się plackiem na Toma po czym wzięła jego łopatę i złamała drewniany drążek na kilka części tym samym pozbawiając ich łopaty, Podbiegła pod jeden album, wyrwała połowe stron rozrzucając ją na miejscu. Celestia(basowym głosem): ..Wiem że ja Drak.. znaczy się, wygram i nie przeszkodzisz mi, w imię mojej miłości wygram to! Po czym uciekła. Oczywiście Tom był o tyle zdezorientowany atakiem że nie wiedział kto to, a poza tym, strój i kask doskonale ją chroniły przed ujawnieniem. ;u; Tymczasem Drake dotarł do środka czaszki. Drake: 'No tego to się nie spodziewałem... ''W środku stało łóżko w kształcie serca z nieco zniszczonym czerwonym kocem w serca. Obok znajdowało się jakby takie centrum dowodzenia. Na telewizorach było widać wszystkich uczestników, włącznie z Drakem. Patrząc z dworu nic nie można było dostrzec. Przy lewym oku czaszki stała luneta skierowana na miasto NvW. 'Drake: '''Nie pozwolę się obserwować. ''I zaczął rozwalać "pokój". Telewizory porozwalał, zalał czymś sterowniki i wywalił teleskop przez okno. '''Drake: '''Lepiej... ''I poszedł dalej... Tymczasem Tom się obudził. Zobaczył Iris i uciekającego kosmonautę. Wokół niego były porozrzucane kartki z albumu i złamana łopata. '' '''Tom: A niech to... Album mam zapasowy, ale łopata jest zniszczona... Widać będę musiał kopać ręką. No i zaczął kopać ręką. W końcu znalazł... biografię o Pearl. Brakowało jednak zdjęć z NvsW. Wkleił zdjęcia z zniszczonego albumu i schował tak, żeby Iris, Celestia lub ktoś inny nie wziął. Jednak wypadło mu to wszystko. Zabrała to z ziemi Iris. Iris: Badziew... Wyrzuciła to co miał Tom do ogniska, które rozpaliła. ;u; Iris: 'A co to? ''Wyjęła ze sterty śmieci obrazy Pearl, w których była kochana prowadąca w stylu +18. '''Iris: '''Wow. <3 ''Tom postanowił sprawdzić swoje zdjęcia i też były +18. Potem jednak zobaczył swoje rzeczy w ognisku. '' '''Tom: Czemu? Czemu? Czemu mi ciągle dokuczają? Czemu, czemu, czemu, czemu... I tak ciągle mówił jednocześnie leżąc na brzuchu i waląc w piasek. Tymczasem Drake szedł jakimś ciemnym korytarzem... Drake: 'Coś czuję że źle się to dla mnie skończy... ''I miał rację. Dotarł do jakiejś groty, gdzie na środku był wielki gar, przy którym stała...Beth! 'Beth: '''Uuu! Zupa z spermy zaraz gotowa! <3 ''Za Beth siedział związany jakiś chłopak. 'Beth: '''Ostatni składnik! <3 ''Wzięła go i podeszła z nim do gara. Chłopak coś jęczał, ale nie długo bo Beth wrzuciła go do gara. 'Beth: '''Ta zupa będzie zajebista! <3 ''Obok stał dalej nie zauważony Drake. 'Drake: '''Eee...Ja stąd spierdalam. ''I jak powiedział tak zrobił. Pobiegł drogą powrotną z powrotem do tego "pokoju". 'Drake: '''No nic. Może tutaj coś znajdę... ''I zaczął przeszukiwać dosyć rozwalone już pomieszczenie. Znalazł jakiś wisiorek...rozwalony. 'Drake: '''Eh, dalej... ''Po chwili znalazł jakiś zegarek...rozwalony. 'Drake: '''Dalej... ''Po dłuższej chwili znalazł porcelanego słonika...oczywiście rozwalonego. 'Drake: '''Dalej...? ''I nareszcie po dłuższej chwili znalazł...zdjęcia Beth, które natychmiast wyjebał za siebie (please) i co ciekawe, kluczyki z guzikiem. 'Drake: '''Wut? ''Nacisnął guzik, a na małym ekraniku pokazał się kierunek w którym miał biec. 'Drake: '''No dobra, kto nie ryzykuje nie wygrywa. ''I pobiegł w stronę którą pokazywał mu ten kluczyk. Gdy wybiegł z jaskinii zorientował się że przed jaskinią stoi....różowy....gokart....z imieniem Pearl na bokach, dwoma miejscami, a na jednym z nich siedział mały piesek. <3 'Drake: '''Serio? No dobra... ''Wsiadł do gokarta i go uruchomił. 'Drake: '''Jazda! ''Ruszył z piskiem opon w kierunku miejsca gdzie oddawało się przedmioty dla Pearl. Po jakimś czasie dojechał i dostarczył go Pearl, wraz z piesełkiem. <3 Iris zrobiła to samo co Drake i dała jej zużyte tampony i jeden obraz Peral. Zatrzymała Drake'a. 'Iris: '''Słodziaku. <3 ''Zdjęła z niego bluzę. 'Iris: '''Mały zboczuszku! ''Przystawiła jego piersi do twarzy. Ten nie mógł oddychać. '''Iris: Zgwałcę cię jak Rudy kiełbasę! <3 Wskoczyła z nim w pobliskie karzaczki. Tymczasem Tom przestał lamentować i znowu zaczął kopać. Znalazł książkę "Jak być gwiazdą. 100 rad dla początkujących i zaawansowanych gwiazd". Potem znalazł... poradnik Kamasutry. Potem znalazł kolejny album, ale znacznie większy niż poprzednie. Okazało się, że są tam zdjęcia z wszystkich pięciu fikcji on-line, a album był podzielone na działy: Najlepsze sceny w wyzwaniach, Usunięte sceny, Sceny +18, wątki miłosne, najlepsze kłótnie, galeria postaci. Potem znalazł drugi taki album. Wziął te wszystkie rzeczy i poszedł w stronę plaży. Kiedy doszedł zobaczył Iris gwałcącą Drake'a. Poszedł do Helen. Tom: 'Iris znowu gwałci Drake'a, na plaży. ''Wrócił i dał Pearl książkę z radami, poradnik Kamasutry i jeden z tych wielkich albumów. Drugi sobie schował dla siebie. Helen, która znowu się zgubiła (oh God why...) po zawiadomieniu przez Toma co Iris robi z Drake'm (AGAIN! -,-) jak torpeda pobiegła tam gdzie był gwałt. Wyjęła Iris z krzaków. '''Helen: Straciłaś swoją szansę, dz*wko... Waliła ją trochę w brzuch by się upewnić, że to nie manekin ani robot. (please) Helen: 'Odwal się od niego, bo jak się znowu spotkamy wykręcę ci kark! ''Związała ją i wykopała na drugą stronę wyspy. Rzuciła Drake'owi jego ubrania, próbując nie patrzyć na to że jest nagi. ;u; 'Helen: '''Jeśli dzisiaj nie odpadnie, masz prawo ją następnym razem zabić. ;u; ''I poszła znowu szukać swojej drużyny. ;u; Iris padła na Tom'a. '''Iris: Kabel zasrany. Wzięła go za fraki i kombinezon wraz z ciuchami wywaliła do ogniska. Tom był nagi i był mez majtek. '' '''Iris:' A teraz pora na papu! Rzuciła Tom'em do zwierząt (to prawdziwy Tom). Zwierzęta rzuciły się na niego. Iris: 'TO dopiero początek. ''Potknęła się o coś z ziemi. '' '''Iris: '''Co to? ''Wyciągnęła to coś co okazało się taśmą z filmami. Oczywiście z pokazów mody Pearl. (Please) Pobiegła do prowadzącej i jej to wręczyła. Chwilę potem Tom przyszedł w ubraniu. 'Tom: '''Akurat zwierzątka nie mają nic do mnie, więc mnie nie zaatakowały. Ubrałem się w zapasowe ubrania (Pamiętajcie, zawsze miejcie zapasowe ubranie!) i jestem. A teraz spróbuj mnie złapać! ''No i Tom co chwilę robił uniki, tak żeby Iris go nie dopadła. I tak go dopadła. (Please) Wyje*bała mu w twarz i złamała mu nos i kilka zębów poleciało. <3 A potem Tom uciekł tam, gdzie był ubrany już Drake. 'Tom: '''Drake, pomóż mi z tą Iris. We dwójkę damy radę. Proszę... ''Iris za nim stanęła. '''Iris: Hahah! Podcięła go i Tom wpadł w błoto. Tom wstał i... zaczął chodzić po drzewach. Tymczasem Annie wyszła z tratwy. Annie: Ups, zaspałam, znowu. :( Włożyła na siebie strój kosmonauty, po czym szybko poprawiła włosy. Podeszła do drużyny. Annie: Miśki, nie kłóćcie się! (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Kompletne dno! Za chwilę znowu przegramy! Musiałam coś zrobić. Annie wyciągnęła kosmetyczkę i podeszła do Iris. Annie: Hej kochana! Masz może różową szminkę? Zapomniałam ją włożyć do kosmetyczki... Poprawiła makijaż. Annie: Ach, chyba mamy jakieś tam wyzwanie? Pobiegła w jakieś krzaki. Znalazła tam... kosmetyczkę, parę kolczyków i naszyjnik. Annie: Super, coś dla mnie! Pogrzebała w jednej kosmetyczce. Annie: Oj nie, koloru gruszkowego to ja nie trawię... A ta biżuteria?... Jakiś tani badziew. Niech ta cała Pearl se to nosi. Poszła do Pearl i jej to oddała. Werdikto Wszyscy się schodzą i zrzucają na kupkę wszystkie znalezione przedmioty. Pearl: Jeej, jak dużo tego. Tylko czemu to wszystko wygląda znajomo... Wyciąga tą czaszkę, czy co to tam jest od Helen. ;u; Pearl: Oj, przypomina naszego stażystę. Biedaczek. Wyciąga wisiorek od Kim. Pearl:'' ''Em, Pear? Co to jest? Ktoś chyba nie wie, jak się nazywam... Zmierzyła wzrokiem Weteranów. Przegląda jeszcze parę rzeczy od nich, zabiera jedną gruszkę i zjada ją ze smakiem. Pearl: Żebym tylko po niej nie umarła. <3 Dobra, co tutaj dalej... Ogląda jakieś pierdoły od Nowicjuszy. Naszyjniki i jakieś inne śmieci od Toma. Ujrzała potem gokart od Drake'a. <3 Pearl: Jeeej, jaki śliczny. <3 Złapała pieska. Pearl: Czyżby to był Jamnik? <3 Piesek: Hau, hau! <3 Pearl: Niee, to jakaś podróba, trudno. Postawiła pieska na ziemię. Kopnęła koło od gokarta. Pearl: Nie mam prawo jazdy, żeby tym jeździć. Spojrzała na resztę. Pearl: Wy też nie. ;u; Zaglądała daleej. Ujrzała rzeczy od Iris. Pearl: Mrr, moje zdjęcia i filmy z wybiegów. <3 Tak długo ich szukałam. <3 A to... Zerknęła na te zdjęcia, które ktoś określił +18. ;u; Pearl: (w myślach) Szlag, te tępe skurwysyny to znalazły... Muszę to jakoś schować. Pearl: Jeej, patrzcie. <3 Czyżby to była tęcza? <3 Wszyscy spojrzeli za siebie, a Pearl w tym czasie schowała fotki do stanika. Drake: Nic tam nie widać. ._. Pearl: Niee? Słabo szukacie. :D W każdym razie mam już zwycięzcę! Dzisiaj jest to drużyna Jamników, czyli Nowicjusze. <3 Podziękujcie Drake'owi i Iris, kochani. <3 Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek. Weterani udadzą się na ceremonię. Ale to nie oni będą głosować. Dzisiaj to Nowicjusze zdecydują, kto z Weteranów opuści program. <3 Wieem, jestem genialna. <3 Dlatego Nowicjusze, czekam na głosy. <3 Weterani, radzę szybko przekonać do siebie tych tumanów. <3 Chodźcie. <3 Ceremonia Weterani przychodzą na ceremonię. Pearl: No, dobrze. <3 Pora na ceremonię! Ale zanim to mam kolejną niespodziankę. <3 Z lekka znudzeni uczestnicy podskoczyli na swoich siedzeniach. Znowu. Pearl: Pewna osoba z waszego towarzystwa miała pewien przywilej. A mianowicie podczas jednego z wyzwań odnalazła statuetkę Pearl i tym samym mogła skorzystać z nietykalności tak jak w poprzednim sezonie. Jednak pozostanie tajemnicą to, kto ją odnalazł. W każdym razie nietykalnością na tej ceremonii została obdarowana Celestia. <3 Czyżbyś to ty odnalazła statuetkę, czy może ktoś ci ją podarował? Celestia: Na pewno niczego nie znalazłam. Pearl: '''Cudnie. No, ale łap symbol bezpieczeństwa. <3 Tym samym wszystkie głosy na Celestię zostały wyzerowane. Rzuca do Celestii. '''Pearl: Ale przejdźmy dalej. Kolejną bezpieczną osobą jest cóż... Helen! Rzuca. Pearl: Ebony! <3 Proszę cię bardzo. <3 Rzuca. Pearl: Hmm, pozostała trójka. Nina, Kimberly oraz Maddie. Nina! Jesteś bezpieczna! Rzuca. Pearl: Maddie, Kimberly. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że macie tyle samo głosów. A skoro już i tak dzisiaj było sporo niespodzianek... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... To z programem pożegnają się dwie osoby. <3 Maddie, Kim. Było miło. <3 Żegnajcie. <3 Dziewczyny zostają załadowane na katapultę i lecą gdzieś w stronę słońca. <3 Pearl: Och, to był szalony dzień. W dzisiejszym odcinku stałam się suką, która ma w dupie swoich uczestników. <3 I dobrze. <3 Co przydarzy się jutro? Czy wyda się kto tak naprawdę uratował Celcię? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 Bonus Kimcia i Maddie wylądowały w jakimś lesie, jak romantycznie <3. Kimcia kompletnie się poryczała, a Maddie jedynie siedziała zdołowana i jak to na nią przystało obserwowała, co się teraz wydarzy (please) Kimberly: Jak mogła ta siksa Celcia mi to zrobić? Dlaczego? Przecież tak się starałam... A w nagrodę wyleciałam i to z Maddie... Życie jest nie fair! Nawet nie zdążyłam pożegnać się z Vincem ;_; Gdzieś między krzakami coś się przekomarzało. Był to Vince, który miał w tym odcinku wolne. xD Vince: Kimberly? Szybko wybiegł słysząc jej głos. Vince: 'Uszy mnie nie mylą? Nie będziemy mogli się dłużej widzieć? :< ''W tle zaczęło lecieć to. Kimberly z rozmazanym makijażem przytuliła się do Vince'a '''Kimberly: To takie smutne... Nie rozumiem dlaczego... Ale postaram się powrócić... Nie wiem jak, ale postaram się! I wykopię wszystkich! Wszystkich! Ale błagam, obiecaj jedno... Kimberly zbliżyła się do niego i pocałowała go. Vince: Kim.. twoje usta są przepełnione tą samą.. czułością. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i postanowił dalej ją całować. <3 Vince: '''Niestety takie są procedury i będziesz musiała odejść... a skoro odejdziesz chce ci to powiedzieć. Przytulił się do niej i zaczął płakać. '''Vince: '''Dzięki, że mi przywróciłaś zdrowy rozsądek. Mimo, że byłem dupkiem bez zasad ktoś mu uwierzył. '''Kimberly: Ja w ciebie zawsze wierzyłam... i zawsze będę wierzyć. <3 Kimberly odeszła od Vince'a... i zaczęła się oddalać... Nie, już nie ryczała. Kimberly: Powiedz Annie, Ninie, Iris i Keirze, że tęsknię. A Celci, Helen i Ebony, żeby spadały, mam je gdzieś >:( Nawet jeśli Helen mi nic nie zrobiła (please). I tak za tobą będę tęsknić najbardziej. Przynajmniej teraz już na pewno jesteśmy razem <3 Kimberly odeszła i zniknęła gdzieś, Vince spojrzał na Maddie Maddie: Aż mi się niedobrze zrobiło... Po czym także poszła KONIEC. <3